This invention relates to a tape recorder provided with a controlling mechanism capable of disjunctively controlling a magnetic head and a pinch roller away from a tape.
Although various types of such controlling mechanisms have conventionally been developed, they are now confronted with increasing demands for reduced number of components, simplified construction, overall miniaturization, and ease of operation as well as for higher reliability as tape recorders today are usually required to be smaller and lighter.